


Simon finds a puppy

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds a puppy and decides to take him home (Hotel Dumort).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Simon is walking back to the Hotel Dumort after spending the day with Clary.

When Simon is almost to the Hotel Dumort, he hears whimpering.  
He starts to search for where the sound came from.

While Simon is looking around different corners and sides of buildings, he continues to hear more whimpering.

After a few minutes Simon finds out where the whimpering is coming from.   
When Simon finds out where the whimpering is coming from his heart starts to break.  
The whimpering is coming from a small golden retriever puppy that is laying in a box.

Simon slowly walks over to the puppy.  
The puppy hears the noise and looks up.   
Simon continues to walk over to the puppy until he is standing in front of the puppy.

Simon kneels down in front of the puppy.   
The puppy moves further into the box.

Simon starts to talk softly to the puppy, "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Simon continues to kneel and finally the puppy walks to the front of the box.  
When Simon notices that the puppy doesn't have a collar, his heart breaks even more.

Simon gently picks up the puppy.  
The puppy starts to lick Simon.

While Simon starts to walk back to the Hotel Dumort he starts talking to the puppy,  
"I know Raphael isn't going to be happy when he sees that I brought you home, but once he gets to know you I know he'll love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Simon found the puppy he went to a pet store to get a collar, toys, food, and a dog bowl.

Simon decided to name the puppy Raphy (short for Raphael). He had hoped that giving this name to the puppy would help to soften Raphael up. Also he thought that the name Raphy was really cute.

* * *

 

It was now a few days later and Raphael still had not found out that Simon had a puppy, let alone that Simon had been keeping a puppy in his room. The reason for this was because Raphael had been gone for the last few days on (as Raphael called it Vampire Business) and he would not be back for a few days.

As excited as Simon was to see Raphael again, he was also nervous as well. He knew what Raphael would say about him wanting to keep Raphy. He could picture Raphael sighing and saying, "You can't keep a puppy here Simon. Its too dangerous."

Simon knew that it was too dangerous to keep Raphy at the Hotel Dumort, but he had bonded with Raphy and he didn't want to give him up.

* * *

 

Simon was in his room playing with Raphy when he heard voices outside of his room. The minute he heard Raphael's voice he was excited, but at the same time he was scared. He heard Raphael finish his conversation with the person he was talking to. The closer his footsteps got to Simon's room, the more nervous he got. Finally, he heard Raphael stop in front of his door.

Raphy could sense that Simon was nervous so he started nuzzling and licking Simon's hand. Simon started petting Raphy as heard the door to his room open.

Raphael walked into Simon's room with an excited smile on his face. (He couldn't wait to see Simon after having been away from him).

His smile dropped when he saw the puppy on Simon's bed. "Simon you know you can't keep a puppy here. It's too dangerous."

"I knew you were going to say that."

Raphael sat down on Simon's bed. "If you knew I was going to say that then why did you bring a puppy here."

Simon frowns while looking down at Raphy. "I found him on the street and I couldn't leave him there."

Raphael looks down at Raphy. Raphy starts to lick Raphael's hand and Raphael starts to smile a little.

"He was in a box when I found him and he didn't have a collar."

Raphael starts to pet Raphy. "What's his name?"

Simon looks at Raphael and smiles, "Raphy."

Raphael looks at Simon and his smile gets wider.

 

Simon and Raphael sit in silence for a few minutes. While they are sitting there they continue to pet Raphy.

Raphael sits there considering about letting Simon keep Raphy. 

Simon wonders what Raphael is thinking about.

Finally, Raphael sighs and says, "You can keep Raphy."

Simon's faces lights up. "Really?!"

Raphael leans over and kisses Simon's forehead. 

"Really."

Simon starts to lean over to kiss Raphael.

"You'll have to take care of him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"I promise." 

Raphael leans over as well and Simon and Raphael kiss.

 

While Raphael and Simon are kissing, Raphy starts to bark excitedly. (He's happy that he has found a home). 


End file.
